In Which We Won
by Emma.Fairchild.Herondale
Summary: Everyone knows the story, the perfect Hogwarts student, the good boy who went bad, bad as you can go… But, Tom Riddle, only managed to spark a hatred of muggle-borns in a few people before he was dealt with. There was never a Voldemort, or Death Eaters, and there was definitely no purity war. So, what happened to everyone? That's what you're about to find out. Beginning at the end
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Pain of Loss**

**A/N: Okay, so, I'm Emma, I'm 13, and this is one of my first (published) fics, so no flames, please. And, I never liked Peter, so he just doesn't exist. Also, Sirius, to me, seems much too loyal to be a player, so he's not. That's how ****I**** am going to write ****MY**** story, so just deal. I hope you enjoy my story, and I love reviews, and constructive criticism is great!  
><strong>**Word count before A/N is 2,891.**

"Oh, I'm so glad Exams are finally done. They were right, the O.W.L.s are miserable!" Lily Evans was talking to Marlene McKinnon-her best girlfriend-as they made their way down to the Black Lake. Lily was listening for the response that Marlene had just opened her mouth to give, but instead she heard something very different.

"Need your _'friends' _to protect you Snivvelus? Well, they're not here now, are they?" James Potter's voice carried across the lawn, taunting her best friend, Severus Snape.

Potter-in her opinion-was an insufferable, toe-rag of an arrogant idiot. He was just a bully, and in **_no way _**deserved to be a Gryffindor. He was terrible, and awful, and-oh! - Did she mention he was completely obsessed with her? He'd asked her out **_at least _**twice a week since third year. He was a complete and utter git. He seemed to take pleasure in harassing her best friend, just because he was a Slytherin! It was ridiculous!

At this moment, though, that's exactly what he was doing. He was torturing Sev. Not physically, no, but simply by embarrassment, which Lily thought was almost worse. They were only shouting at each other now, but she saw Sirius Black standing behind Potter. It was a shame, really, that Remus Lupin was ill. The three of them were joint at the hip, but Lily could tolerate the third Marauder. When he was around, Potter and Black weren't complete arses. But, he wasn't around, so they-namely Potter- were being complete arses. At this moment, Potter decided he would take it to the next level.

Right when Lily and Marlene reached them, Ja-no, Lily! Wherever did that come from? - Potter raised his wand, and muttered a spell Lily had never heard of. "Levicorpus!" Potter said. Suddenly, her best friend was hanging by his ankles from the tree branch he'd been standing under mere moments ago.

Lily couldn't help herself, she was so angry! She was so completely consumed by rage. Looking back on it now, she should've known no good would come of it. She knew she would hurt Potter, but she didn't really care if that happened. The problem really was Sev. His Slytherin friends were, after all, standing in the courtyard behind her… But she did it anyway.

"Potter! James Potter you let him down right now! What did he ever do to you?! No one- no matter WHAT they've done- no one deserves to be treated like this! You are an insufferably arrogant, toe-rag James Potter! You- you're nothing but an immature bully! You should leave him alone, stop acting like a six year old!"

She had **_thought _**all of those things before, but she had never said them like that, so final, so harsh. He knew what she thought of him, but she'd never told him, at least all at the same time, and she was immediately sorry. The look on his face- she had hurt him before, she knew that. But, from his reaction, those were just pinpricks, and she'd just stabbed him in the chest, and twisted the knife. He let Sev down, though his eyes never left hers, searching, searching for anything to tell him she didn't really mean it… But there was nothing. She wanted to apologize, which had never happened. Ever. Not when she was dealing with James freaking Potter, at least.

That was something she definitely should've been worried about. Potter and his ability to look like an adorable, innocent, kicked puppy that should only be loved and taken care of. Stupid perfect brown-eyed messy-haired beautiful Potter. Before she was able to reprimand her thoughts, another problem interrupted them.

"Thank you, Lily," he yelled. He was being sarcastic, though. The look on his face was murderous rage- directed at her. "I was completely fine, Lily! I don't need help! Not now, not tomorrow, and not ever! I especially don't need help from a _filthy. __Little. __**Mudblood**__**.**_ His tone got more and more bitter with every word, but also louder and louder, the last coming out almost a snarl, the sounds garbled by rage, but still clear enough to grind Lily's heart into the ground. The word may not be the subject of a pending war, but it was still a terrible insult… She knew he'd been spending more time with some not-so-nice housemates of his. Knew he would start thinking like they did, knew it would come to this eventually, but did it have to be so _public?_ Did it have to be so final? Did it have to hurt so much? She knew it would happen. She thought she was prepared. Obviously, though, she wasn't.

She didn't have a conscious recollection of falling on her knees, but here she was, tears brimming in her eyes, Marlene's comforting arm over her shoulder… For a moment, the grounds were completely silent. No one moved, or spoke. Until the rage of a different 16 year old boy washed over the unmoving audience.

"TAKE IT BACK! YOU ARE THE FILTHY ONE, NOT HER! YOU ARE A COWARD AND A LIAR SEVERUS SNAPE! YOU DO NOT IN ANY WAY DESERVE A FRIEND HALF AS KIND AS SHE IS! YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT NOW!

It took Lily a moment to understand what just happened. Even though she had pretty much unleashed every insult on him that she possibly could, James Potter had just defended her against her best friend, who had called her the worst name you could possibly call someone like her. She heard a 'Sorry,' from behind her that was so fake it was obviously said just to hurt her more. Well, it worked. She didn't look at him, she wouldn't let him see the tears that had brimmed over, and were now running down her face.

She could hear Marlene talking to her, trying to calm her down, but she didn't know what she was saying. Her were, instead, locked with Potter's. she felt as if he were trying to tell her something, she just didn't know what. She did know, though, that she was trying to tell him something. She was trying to tell him she was sorry about what shed said earlier, but she didn't know if he understood her. He looked away, and she focused back on Marlene.

"-be okay, I promise. You are so much better than him, you deserve so much better. Come on, now, lets get you back upstairs, okay? Then we can get you all cleaned up. Lily? Hey, lets get you up? Okay?"

She responded automatically, like a robot. "Yeah," she started to stand, but faltered, only staying up thanks to Marlene. Lily may not have been very big, but she Mar wasn't that much bigger than she was. She really wasn't up to walking all the way up to the common room by herself. She would probably fall and then she and Mar would fall down a flight of stairs… that wouldn't be good. She would try though.

It turns out, that she didn't need to worry about it. Marlene's arm suddenly moved from her waist to her shoulder, not supporting her for only a moment. She faltered again, but this time it was a strong, muscular arm that caught her. She really didn't care, at this point, if Ja- why did she keep doing that? She really didn't care if Potter helped her up to the common room. She just wanted to lie down. She was so tired… So emotionally exhausted from today, mentally and physically from her exams… maybe she could just close her eyes a minute…

She stumbled again, tripping on the uneven steps. She knew Potter had picked her up, like a little kid, but it felt nice to be a little kid again. Unknowingly, once she fell asleep, she turned, curling perfectly into the arms of the boy she despised, her head lying on his chest…

But, she still hated him, of course.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Fire of Rage<p>

"Aren't you glad exams are done? We can finally start planning our end-of-the-year mischief!" James Potter was sitting, cross-legged, listening bemusedly as his best friend Sirius Black chattered aimlessly. He wished Remus were here, because then they could actually start planning their prank. But, he wasn't here. James supposed he would just have to wait until dinner to see his friend. Remus was re-taking his Ancient Runes exam, he had probably passed the first time, but, hey. It was Remus.

"Yeah," he answered, but he was suddenly not paying any attention at all. He saw Lily Evans walking down toward the lake with her friend, Marlene. He had a feeling Sirius fancied Marlene, but he'd ask him later. Right now he was distracted by the way Lily's long, dark red curls swished back and forth across her waist when she walked, and fell over her shoulder when she turned her head toward Marlene… Lily, Lily, Lily. Lily Evans. She was all he'd been able to think about for the past two and a half years. She was the only girl he'd ever liked, and he asked her out in third year, and she'd turned him down. So, he'd kept on asking. He was nothing if not persistent. She didn't like him though. She had made that very clear over the last three years. He thought he might be in-

James was broken out of his thoughts by a green clad git walking up to his tree. It was Severus Snape. He was Lily's best friend, and probably the reason she'd never liked him. James had a habit of taunting Snivvelus, but it wasn't unprovoked, as Lily seemed to think. Snivvelus was just such a complete git, and his sweet Lily-flower was just too naive to notice it. The way he looked at her, it set his teeth on edge. He looked at her like she was an item- a good grade or a new toy. Something to obtain, to possess. Argh. He was in a permanent state of wanting to strangle him. With magic, of course. No one in their right mind would ever ant to touch that grease-bag. Gross.

But, he was headed this way, so James would have to speak to him, which he didn't enjoy. In fact, it was his least favorite pass-time, followed closely by being yelled at by Lily. That would be first, but at least she was talking to him. Even angry, her voice was like a wind-chime. A very loud wind-chime, but it was beautiful, all the same. Even when she screamed at him, he liked it better than the days when she just ignored him…

"Potter!" Ugh, James thought. Now is time for torture.

"What do you want, Snivvelus?" He sounded tired, well he was, but that was beside the point.

"I want to know why you only mess with me when you're not alone." Ah… so he wanted to fight… yay!

"Because I have _friends_. When you have good ones, they tend to be around a lot." That was mean. He really didn't care, though. Snape was a git.

"So fight me now. Without him, he can't help you." Ooh! He just signed his own death warrant, almost, at least.

"Alright, but I hope you don't need your _'friends' _to protect you, Snivvelus? Well, they're not here now, are they?" He decided it was time to use one of those spells he made up. He tested it on Sirius, but that was right after he made it up, he wasn't quite sure it would work properly. And, he was conscious of Lily, she'd heard the commotion, and knew she would be angry if he cursed him. But Snivvelus had given him the perfect opportunity! And he didn't even have his wand out! So, he took his chance, "Levicorpus!"

The only thing that stopped him from laughing out loud was Lily's murderous glare burning into him. He was prepared for her to be angry. He knew she would be, she always was. The git deserved it, though. He was prepared for anger, but not what he got. Perhaps she was having an off day, or she completely despised him, he didn't know. But he wasn't ready.

"Potter! James Potter you let him down right now! What did he ever do to you?!" Yup. There was the anger. She was probably done now.

No one- no matter WHAT they've done- no one deserves to be treated like this!" Ooh. Ouch. He does deserve it, though.

You are an insufferably arrogant, toe-rag James Potter!" Wow. Now he could feel the knife in his chest.

You- you're nothing but an immature bully!" And now she was twisting it. She was really going at it this time.

You should leave him alone, stop acting like a six year old!" And she finally removed the knife, along with a good portion of his heart and dignity.

He supposed he should have know that wouldn't be the end, but he didn't. He began to turn away, so she wouldn't have to feel guilty for the look on his face. And besides, from her eyes, he deserved what she gave him. It wasn't her, though, to make it an even bigger spectacle. It was the greasy git, Snivvelus.

"Thank you, Lily," he yelled. He was being sarcastic, James could hear it. There was an cruel edge to his voice, James had heard it before, but never when he was talking to Lily. The look on his face was murderous rage- directed at her. "I was completely fine, Lily! I don't need help! Not now, not tomorrow, and not ever! I especially don't need help from a _filthy. __Little. __**Mudblood**__**.**_ His tone got more and more bitter with every word, but also louder and louder, the last coming out almost a snarl. All James could see was red. Everything was in clear focus, though. He saw Lily crumple, and all he wanted to do was kill that foul, evil, little cockroach; but he hesitated. James started counting, in his head, to calm himself down. It didn't work. There was two full second of complete and utter silence, before James lost it.

He didn't even remember, when he finished yelling, what he'd said. All he knew is that no matter what she said to him, Lily was a good person, and she deserved so much better than an insufferable arse who would call her a mudblood. So, he just yelled. He hadn't planned out what he would say, but he figured it would come out as words. To his relief, it did.

"TAKE IT BACK! YOU ARE THE FILTHY ONE, NOT HER! YOU ARE A COWARD AND A LIAR SEVERUS SNAPE! YOU DO NOT IN ANY WAY DESERVE A FRIEND HALF AS KIND AS SHE IS! YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT NOW!"

He heard him spit out the word, and the harshness of it almost hurt him, so he couldn't imagine how Lily felt. He had to physically restrain himself from hexing Snivvelus into next month. Sirius helped. Once he got over the bulk of his temper tantrum, he looked up, to find Lily's eyes boring into him. She was hurt, he saw, well, he already knew that. What he wasn't expecting, though, was the remorse. She was sorry. For what? Oh. _Oh. __**Oh.**_ She was sorry for hurting him. She had seen his face, then. Maybe he hadn't turned away as fast as he thought he did…

He looked back at her, and he was trying to make sure she was okay, that she knew he was okay, but he wasn't sure he was understood. Lily didn't look quite up to walking upstairs, so he told Sirius he'd see him at dinner, and casually wandered toward where the girls were crouched on the ground.

Marlene was talking to Lily, trying to get her up, away from everyone. James finally got within hearing range, and tried not to look like he was eavesdropping. Which, of course, he was.

"stairs, okay? Then we can get you all cleaned up. Lily? Hey, lets get you up? Okay?" Marlene was trying. Really, she was. But James didn't think she could manage Lily all by herself. Sure, Lily was small, only about 5'2, but Mar wasn't all that much bigger. So, he would just trail along behind. He wouldn't even listen. Only make sure neither of them fell down the stairs. Yeah. That's what he'd do.

Well, the first time Lily stumbled James did exactly what he told himself he wouldn't. He stepped up beside them and put his arm around Lily's waist. His cousin-oh, didn't he mention? Marlene McKinnon was his one and only cousin- moved her arm to Lily's shoulder, putting most of her weight on James-not that he minded. They made it halfway across the grounds before Lily stumbled again, and James knew that people would talk tomorrow, and Lily would be furious with him, but she looked so tired, and lost. Like a scared little fawn in the headlights.

So, he caught her up in his arms, cradling her in his arms, like a baby. When she was awake, she tried-not very hard-to put distance between them, but as soon as she fell asleep, she relaxed. She fit perfectly in his arms, but James couldn't help but remember the way she'd screamed at him earlier…

But, he still loved her, of course.

**A/N: So? What did you think? I'd love to know, and I will try to post again soon! But, like I said earlier, no flames, please! I love constructive criticism, though. Reviews make me happy, follows and favorites make me happier! Love you guys, thanks for reading!**

**~Emma.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It was Just Potter

**Hey guys! I'm back! So, I was so excited by how many of you have read my story, and to those few of you who followed and/or favorited my story, I want you to know that getting those emails made my day. Please review, if you have any comments at all, id love to hear them. Oh, and if any of you are/know of a good betareader who wouldn't mind getting documents in the middle of the night, let me know. I'm not so great at editing my own stories, even though I want to be an editor, lol.  
><strong>**Word count before A/N is 2693**

When Lily woke up on the last day of May, she didn't remember how she'd gotten to her dormitory. She had a memory of stumbling across the grounds, and being caught by strong arms. Who was it? Was it a professor? There was something, she knew. Something she was unconsciously repressing. But, Lily didn't really care, as long as she didn't get any more bad news. At least it was the last day of term. She could go home tomorrow. Well, actually, that didn't help her much. Sev lived 2 blocks away from her! Dammit. She used to love how close they were, now she would do just about anything to farther away.

Well at least she could get away from all the people who had seen the show between her and Sev. And James… Dear god… Potter. She felt terrible about that. She hadn't even had a chance to apologize… not that she cared. It was just Potter, and she couldn't care less. It was just Potter. Well, that's what she was trying to convince herself. Key word: trying. It was, she realized with a start, completely and totally **not **working.

"Oh! Lily! You're awake! We were starting to get worried!" It was Mar, of course. But she had no clue who the 'we' was. There were other girls in their dorm, sure, but Lily wasn't really close with them. Emmaline, maybe? She doubted it, though. She and Emma had only spoken a few times, she was nice enough, but really shy.

"Who's 'we'? And why were you worried?"

"Umm… just the girls… and we worried because its almost noon, silly. You've been out since five last night. That's almost nineteen hours!" Marlene said it teasingly, but Lily knew there was something else. And 'the girls' was way to vague. Most of them wouldn't have cared anyway. She was positive Mar was lying about who 'we' was, but she wouldn't push it. Not at the moment, anyway. She'd get her to spill eventually. She decided to play casual, pretend that she bought it.

"Oh, wow. That explains why I'm so hungry. I missed dinner and breakfast!" Lily laughed lightly, slipping out of bed. She changed quickly, and met her best friend in the Common Room. "Let's go!"

She had completely forgotten about _why _she'd been out for almost a whole day, so she wasn't prepared for the odd looks and whispers that followed her into the Great Hall. "Ugh," she groaned "I'd almost forgotten about yesterday. Today will be miserable. I wish we could leave right now, not in the morning… I want to be home." When she finished speaking, Marlene sent her a pitying look. Which made her feel worse. Lily hated pity, except when there was a _really _good reason. Well, she had lost her best friend, and the one person who had never judged her probably hated her. Not that she cared what he thought. But, she'd brought it upon herself. Sev had told her to let him fight his own battles when it came to Potter, but she listen? No, no, of course she didn't, she was Lily Evans for Merlin's sake! Lily Evans did what she thought was right, always. Well, unless it broke a big rule… She was letting her mind wander until she heard something that ripped her mind off her thoughts.

"Yeah, I heard she was with Potter, did you hear what happened after the action yesterday?" Lily had never heard this particular voice before, but they were obviously talking about her. Even though she was standing not two feet away from them! When she looked over, she saw why. It was two Gryffindor third years, she remembered showing them the Divination classroom earlier this year. They were talking like one of the biggest events of her life was a detail in a trivial sports game! Marlene was trying to pull her away, but she wanted to know what the girl would say. So, she sat down at the Gryffindor table directly behind the girls. She still could hear them perfectly, but, unfortunately, this put her directly across from the Marauders, namely Potter. She had the worst luck. All she wanted to do was harmlessly eavesdrop on the conversation of some kids, and she gets stuck with the sharp glare of Sirius Black, the reproving- yet pitying, ugh- look from Remus Lupin, and a very nervous James Potter- who didn't meet her eyes.

Lily decided to just ignore them, and focus on the conversation happening behind her- it was the reason she was here anyway, not Ja- what the heck, brain?!- Potter. But, as soon as she looked away, she could feel his eyes on her. It made her a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't let on. She didn't want to meet his eyes, usually so full of warmth for her, full of the hurt and hatred she would inevitably see looking back at her. Well, at least he'd leave her alone, right? The thought almost sent into a fresh wave of tears. It might have, if the girl spoke again from behind her.

"You didn't? Its all anyone's been talking about since it happened. Evans passed out halfway off the grounds. You know who took her back to the tower?" She spoke as if it was the most the most obvious thing ever, but in truth, Lily had been wondering that herself.

"Umm… Professor Prewet? One of the other teachers?"

"No, dimwit. They would've taken her to the hospital wing! It was a student!" She obviously wanted her friend to guess.

"Let's see… McKinnon couldn't have carried her… Are they in her year?" She sound really confused.

"Yup!" The girl- oh! Her name was Allie!- Allie sounded positively giddy. It must be really odd… Lily couldn't think of anyone.

"One of the boys?" Allie's friend was definitely confused.

"Well, duh!" Allie was starting to get impatient now.

"Uh… Black?" Hmm… Lily hadn't thought of him…

"Closer!" Allie was excited again. No. No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't! Could it?

"No! Really?!" Lily wanted one of them to say it. Just say it so her life could be over. This was it, she was done. She could hear Allie giggling. "Seriously, Allie? Potter?!" Her friend wasn't sure either.

"Yup!" Allie was just laughing now.

Lily looked at the sandwich she had been pretending to be very interested in. The boy in question had been watching her the entire time, and she had a sneaking suspicion that he'd could also heard the conversation she'd been listening to. She looked up from her lunch slowly, her green eyes immediately met by brown ones. She didn't know what to do, or say, for that matter. So, she did what Lily Evans is best at- running away from her problems.

Just because she didn't want to know he hated her didn't mean she cared about him, right?"

I mean, she still hated him, of course.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: It was Just Evans<p>

The second James got down from the girls' dormitory, he was faced by Sirius and Remus. They wa- wait! Remus? Getting Lily upstairs must've have taken a lot longer than he thought, even with Mar's help…

Sirius wasted no time asking what the hell had just happened. Remus also- though not quite as forcefully- wanted to know what had happened, and could he start at the beginning please.

So, he did. He started with sitting by the tree, and Snape, and Lily yelling at him, and how much that had hurt. He told Remus how Snape had yelled at Lily- what he'd called her- and how mad he'd gotten, where Sirius chimed in with 'Yeah, prongs, that was terrifying, mate,' and how his cousin was going to try to get her up here by herself. He scoffed. Yeah, that was possible- not. At all. In any way. Ever. He told them that he hadn't planned on it, but halfway across the grounds Lily had all but passed out, so Mar had let him carry her. She'd fallen asleep before they hit the stairs, but what James didn't tell them was how _right _ it felt. It felt personal. And for James Potter, when something was too big to tell Sirius and Remus, that meant it was **_really _**big.

James didn't know what would be happening next year, but he knew it was would be much, much different than this year. Lily wasn't friends with Snape, and despite what had happened at the lake yesterday, he thought he was beginning to grow on her. I mean, she'd been sorry. That had to count for something, right? It had never happened before, at least. 'Or maybe its because she's a good person and you were in pain, idiot,' he knew that could very well be true, but he didn't think so.

James didn't sleep very well that night. His dreams were haunted by a pair of green eyes- filled at first with mirth and joy, they way he liked them best, but then they turned hard and cold, hatred. Next, though, came the part that kept him awake. It was the pain. Seeing something crack inside them, letting out some of the lighthearted sparkle. Those eyes looked at him everywhere he looked. He tried everything, even counting sheep. But, the sheep soon morphed into a certain redheaded Gryffindor. He probably didn't fall asleep until almost three a. m, and that was only because he was completely and utterly exhausted.

He woke up at about 10 o'clock. Sirius was sitting on his bed, poking his cheek. Ah. So that's why he woke up… "Ugh! Get off me!" James was not generally a morning person, but he wanted to make sure Lily was okay. "I'm up, I'm up, stupid dog." When he finally got Sirius off his bed, he was ready in no time. He went down to the Common Room, and saw Marlene sitting on one of the couches. He walked- and had to try really hard not to run- over there quickly.

"Hey, James," she didn't even look up from her book. How did she even know it was him?

"Wait. How'd you know it was me?"

"All the girls have already left, so has Remus. None of the boys in any other year would want to talk to me, and I figured you would want to check on Lily. And I was right, wasn't I?"

"Okay… That's really weird, and if you know why I'm here, why don't you go ahead and tell me?"

"She's fine. She's still asleep. But, if she's still asleep at noon, we're taking her to Madame Pomfrey, because that's way o long to just sleep. But then again, with exams and all, I have a feeling she's gotten like 5 hours of sleep in the last three days…" Marlene trailed off, frowning.

"Alright. I'll be back around eleven, gonna go find Remus. You coming Padfoot?" When he nodded, we left the common room. He didn't want to go, he wanted to go up there and see her for himself, but, he could tell Mar was worried, and all his nervous energy wouldn't help anybody. So, he left.

When they came back- without Remus, they hadn't been able to find him, since they hadn't taken the map with them- Mar actually told him to leave, his pacing was giving her a headache. That's when he realized he hadn't eaten anything all day.

James really was an idiot. Really. An hour looking for his friend, and think that he might be eating. Well, by now, he was chatting with some Ravenclaw prefects, but he'd probably been in here the whole time. He and Sirius sat near the head of the 'Gryffindor' -nobody actually sat at their house table except at the holiday feasts- and got food. When Remus finished his conversation with the Ravenclaws, he came and sat with them.

"So, James…"

"Yes, Remus?" James was pretending to not know what his friend wanted to know, which he did, and it was if Lily was doing alright.

"Come on James. How is she?"

"I don't know. She was still asleep when we left, and I haven't seen Mar since. Speaking of Lily, Mar said she wanted me to come back at noon if she wasn't up yet, so I'd bet- never mind" James cut off sharply, because he no longer needed to go to the Common Room. Lily and Marlene walked into the Great Hall right as he was about to get up. He smiled a little, in relief, but Lily didn't look up. She stared at her shoes, walking slowly behind Marlene.

When they were almost going to pass us, Mar looked up and mouthed 'she doesn't sew' sew? No, that's not it. Oh! Know! She doesn't know. She doesn't know what? Probably something that would make her unhappy… oh. James realized what Marlene meant, she didn't know that it was him who'd brought her up to her dorm. Alright, he wouldn't bring it up, if she even said anything to him. At that moment, James saw Lily stop short- right in front of them. At the same moment, he heard a young, but very loud, voice.

"Yeah I heard she was with Potter, did you hear…" The girl kept talking, but all James could think was crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap. Crap. This was very _not good. Very bad. _Then, to make it worse, Lily apparently wanted to hear the end of this conversation. Crap. She sat down opposite him, but only glanced up once, and James couldn't even catch her eye. She looked back down, and leaned back a bit to hear better.

"You didn't? Its all anyone's been talking about since it happened. Evans passed out halfway off the grounds. You know who took her back to the tower?" Uh-oh. This was exactly the part Lily _wasn't _supposed to hear. She was going to murder she'd probably have liked it better if he'd just let Mar drag her.

"Umm… Professor Prewet? One of the other teachers?" I wish, James was thinking.

"No, dimwit. They would've taken her to the hospital wing! It was a student!" That was true… but still more likely than what had _actually _happened.

"Let's see… McKinnon couldn't have carried her… Are they in her year?" Which was the problem… but they were getting closer to that part where he meets his demise at the end of Lily's wand.

"Yup!" James cringed.

"One of the boys?"

"Well, duh!" He wished Lily had kept walking, gone and sat with the girls in her year, they probably would've at least been gentler about telling her. Maybe then she wouldn't have killed him.

"Uh… Black?" Yeah, right.

"Closer!" Oh-no.

"No! Really?! Seriously, Allie?" …and here it comes…

Potter?!" He looked up slowly, not wanting to see the rage in her eyes. But, her eyes only met his for a fraction of a second before she was gone. She always was running away, leaving before she could get his side of the story.

But, he still loved her, of course.


End file.
